Hear the Bells Ring
by A-Chan
Summary: When a certain Fifth Year Gryffindor finds his way to the Astronomy Tower, his nightly visit turns up finding out one deadly secret of Draco Malfoy’s. What you see may not be real, because what you find out what is truly real maybe something that isn’
1. Prologue to Introduction

Hear the Bells Rings  
  
A Harry Potter Fanfiction  
  
By: A-Chan Yuy  
  
Disclaimer: I own it all, I own it all!!! Bow down before me!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! Just kidding. If that were true, Harry Potter and every character associated would be extremely different. Thank you J.K. Rowling!! (O.ox;;)  
  
Author's Note: Wow. I am writing something that I feel ISN'T trash, and yet. It's 4:38/:41 in the morning here. On Thanksgiving. Good lord. IF there are hints of SLASH/Homosexuality, I hope you can digest it. I mean it's just implying. Nothing TOO hideous for you homophobes (no offense or anything) like kissing.  
  
Summary: When a certain Fifth Year Gryffindor finds his way to the Astronomy Tower, he's nightly visit turns up finding out one deadly secret of Draco Malfoy's. What you see may not be real, because what you find out what is truly real maybe something that isn't true.  
  
  
  
  
  
Snow became piling up in heaps recently. Snow had been gathering, as they were falling, making the world a pasty white land, filled with no impurities. Until the land turns brown and gray.  
  
It had been rather nippy weather really. About two feet of snow came off the ground. Rather chilly out too. If he could of gone to Hogmeade, he would of.  
  
But he couldn't.  
  
So all he could do was stare in awe as the moon glistened upon the white snow, in pajamas in the middle of the night.  
  
He would have been, perhaps, the only Gryffindor in Hogwarts right now.  
  
But he wasn't.  
  
There was someone else with him, staying at the school. His best friend.  
  
Who wouldn't want to go home for the Holidays?  
  
Him.  
  
And I.  
  
Who wouldn't want to see family?  
  
Him. I mean, who would want to see their unlikeable realitives anyways?  
  
As for me, family isn't bad.But, I need my time and space alone.  
  
He watched out of the window, as he stared near the otherside of the room, where his friend was sleeping slightly and sound. No stirring, no nightmares. Just normal sleep.  
  
As much as he didn't want to admit, he was rather.envious. And not just for sleep mind you.  
  
An old feeling awakened him, as he carefully stepped away from the window, the moon guiding his way with its rays. He tiptoed to his friends' trunk, opening it slowly. No creeking sounds. Good.  
  
He took out a sliver cloak, its fibers glitzing various colors. He shut the trunk, and wrapped the cloak around him.  
  
He disappeared.  
  
Heading out of the dormitories, into the common room, he took a few minutes making sure no one else wasn't trying to sneak inside the common room. He made it out, the Fat Lady giving absentminded notion, and he left, feeling the stockings warming his feet.  
  
He clambored on, until he reached a room. He went up flights of stairs until he reached the view.  
  
It was rather magnificent, a rather nice and cozy place when watching the sunrise. It was also perfect because trees were cleared out of the way to observe the skies more clearly at night.  
  
Sitting down on the ledge, he leaned against part of the stone structure, and gazing towards the skies.  
  
And there he began.  
  
He began on this very night, this type of night, and all who knew, which wasn't a lot, realized the true changes of Ronald Weasley.  
  
But he didn't say much about it.  
  
He had became more open, much more free. He couldn't really understand why. But as the time unfolded, he realized he had spent his time with his friends, not much of himself, despite he was more of a loner. He realized, he didn't know where his fate lied, what he wanted to do, or what he even needed.  
  
Pathetically useless.  
  
He took time away from everything else, and found out the true strength. Even before, he could only find bits and pieces of himself, and more of a whole. He really didn't take time to think. And when he did, it started to become clearer.  
  
He had started realizing why Harry trusted him, why Hermione bothered arguing with him, and why everything else made sense now.  
  
And so, he started realizing what the world really is. Olden environments become new and exciting, and everything is shown in a new light.  
  
He had realized that now. He had now been open of many things he never had been before. He had more oppretunities. More chances. New changes.  
  
He had understand why the Slytherins were the way they were.  
  
He was growing up, maturing. He was becoming whole.  
  
He gazed at the moon, its lucid light engulfing around him, as though a holy aura, making the fiery scarlet hair more tame and in a way, feminine.  
  
His eyes became brighter, his skin more lighter, and firmer, and he seemed rather angelic and harmonious.  
  
He had been him.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, he heard minute footsteps of someone else's feet. He wrapped the Cloak of Invisibility tighter around himself, and stayed still, barely breathing.  
  
When he saw who it was, he almost lost it.  
  
A boy with platinum blonde hair, nearly sliver, and slate barren eyes showed no emotion. He had looked like a hallow doll.  
  
He was wearing a thick-looking turtleneck, the splotchy vinaceous color drowning in the ultramarine design. His hair had clearly been standing out, but his eyes, perhaps, a bit brighter, but that was all.  
  
Over the turtleneck, he was wearing usual black Hogwarts robes, slimming to fit around him.  
  
He was also wearing some dark denim bootcut jeans with normal brown shoes.  
  
He didn't know why he was here, but he stayed very still. And he watched.  
  
What was Draco Malfoy doing here? He certainly has some kind of buisness here. Or does he? I thought he was out for the holidays. Oh joy.  
  
  
  
He took a parchment out of his robe pocket. He started reading silently to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And I've lived for this day.  
  
I've lived for as long as I could remember, watching by as the wind sailed away with the remnants of that time.  
  
I can still hear his voice against my ear, whispering good-bye, between good old friends.  
  
That's what I last heard from him."  
  
"I can recall, that was the last time I heard of him. The last time I ever heard his name telling me those same words, repeating in my head.  
  
As the time past, I could only remember then, and not now. I can only feel myself then, and not now. And I can hear myself repeating the very same things I have said before. The past has came to haunt me."  
  
" And I can only hear of a time, a time within itself calling out to me, taunting me.  
  
Manipulating me. I can only breathe to what calls out to me now.  
  
I am only a doll, a vessel, a pawn.  
  
What has become of me I shall not know.  
  
Because I do not know."  
  
-- --- --- Feel For This Day Intro. --- --- --  
  
  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
It seems to be that time has stood still again, hasn't it? Time does that now. I can't imagine how this owl can get it through to you, much less, alive. I have been worried about you, my friend. It seems we shall not part ways again, do you think?  
  
I know I shall not live longer. Not quite yet. You must find that last connection, before I wither. For all you know, they could be near by you, or under your nose. You know you are not the Draco of this time.  
  
And yet, some may say you are. It's hardly convincing now isn't it? Thinking this is another time? This time is just like ours, except the greatest change happens way earlier than ours should be.  
  
Is it holidays now? I was thinking if you were at that Mansion of yours then I had been wrong about you. But I have a feeling you are still at the school. Very well.  
  
If you want to remember me after I die, read that introduction. It is a piece of my latest fiction that I shall finish soon. Perhaps in time for your birthday, later the next year.  
  
Before I say good bye, have faith. Have faith in yourself. You are the Dragon who shall lift the name of Malfoy away of its bad faith. You are hope, and I wish you will remember that.  
  
Well, sweet child, remember your dreams, and good luck. And farewell.  
  
  
  
-- A. D.  
  
  
  
His eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets. Malfoy is out of this time?! This Malfoy isn't Malfoy? Good God.  
  
Draco rolled the parchment up and placed it back in his robe pockets, and he sighed. The moon glinted off him, his eyes flashing now with brimming tears. He almost felt the urge to soothe him but-  
  
This is Malfoy here! Another guy. A Slytherin. And besides, he wouldn't remember, he's from a different time!  
  
This was bizarre.  
  
Extremely bizarre.  
  
  
  
Draco soon left, and moments later, Ron followed. Muttering to the Fat Lady, he scrambled quietly to his dorm, relieved as Harry was still asleep.  
  
Placing the cloak back, he snuck into his own bed, under the sheets, contented with his exciting adventures for one day. And he slept into a black oblivion.  
  
  
  
- End Part/Chapter 1  
  
Author's Comments: I hope I don't end up writing much of these. Oh screw it.  
  
Anyways, this took me about two hours. or more. Of restless sleep, and is rather plotless. And right now it's about to reach three to four hours. And yes, it is rather the wee hours of dawn, and everybody is asleep, while I'm typing this little bugger.  
  
Any kind of criticism you'd like to say? Anything? Comments? This isn't my first piece of HP fiction if you are wondering, so do go away now. I dare you to review. Sort of a worthless piece. I took an HOUR looking for color words. O.ox;; Odd.  
  
Well, if you have any ideas, comments, either send them to kris_yuy@yahoo.com, or review.  
  
Thanks!  
  
~A-Chan Yuy~  
  
*Who is rather sleepless and can not remember for the life of her how to do these AN's at the bottom because of sleep*  
  
11/22/01  
  
4:52/:56 AM CST (Central Standard Time. I live in Texas if you are wondering. Lol) 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Joy to the World I own this piece, I own ever-y-thing!!!! (People stare weirdly at her.) ^_^x;; No I don't really…If I did, no one would be liking Harry Potter as much… Eh heh. **

****

**Author's**** Notes: I should have saved the last chapter in HTML. It was prettier in HTML. Oh well. I never intended this story to become like…THIS. It was supposed to be a plot-less, one-shot at Ron angst. _This is what it turns into as I wrote it in the middle of the morning. O.ox;; I never intended ANYONE to review. Well, here you go._**

* * * *

Draco Malfoy didn't like what he had done. He knew of all the horrifying after effects of what he did, and the risks… He was paying the price.

Luckily, he was stuck in a time much like his own; similar, but not quite the same.

He couldn't understand it. It was just a harmless trick. What could've happened?

_This. _

A flicker of light came back to him. Flashes of images poured into his mind, a recollection of the memory. 

_He had been in the Infirmary the other day, laying in one of the beds, injured with a black eye, a swollen ankle, and perhaps some few aching areas. He had provoked Weasley into a fight, as usual. But Weasley had the upper hand, and took a preemptive strike to his left eye. And in the process, he fell back from the force and tripped down the stairs. Fortunately, Granger had been near by and happened to call for help. Hah. Gryffindor managed to get about twenty points off and a detention for Weasley. _

_He had finished all of todays and yesterday's homework, as it was nearing dinner time. His black eye became less noticeable, and his ankle was in a sense all right, as he was able to walk on it, with a tad limp. His aching body wasn't hurting as much anymore._

_Collecting his books, he got out of bed, and left the Infirmary. He came up a few flights of stairs without much difficulty, and muttered the password ("Dracaena") and went to his dorm. Placing the books down on his bed, he checked his calendar, which was opened. There was a circle around the 23rd in red. _

_ 'Ah yes, today's the final day! The Potion is ready…'_

_A friend of his, Androca Dromwell, was in the area. What he didn't know was that Dumbledore had personally hired him to be a watcher. He and Draco had been budding up. _

_Androca spoke of his past and interests to Draco and vice versa. Androca was also an American. That surprised Draco, because his English accent was seemingly natural. Androca was just a few years older than him, about three or four. He also was renowned to be a famous writer in the Wizarding World, which wasn't surprising to Draco. He had heard of him._

_But there was something interesting about him too. Dromwell had an interest when it came to Mythology, Astrology, and time; anything that had to do with time was a hobby of his. Draco thought it was fascinating. _

_He too had thought about what it would be like to travel different times, different dimensions. There must be at least a million times and dimensions out there. You could get lost._

_So, one day, Draco had been looking through books in the Restricted Section, as with permission, and found a book. It perhaps was one of the eldest books out of the section. It was titled, "Constrictede Potions" or something close. He could barely tell the cover. The coloring of the letters were worn, but not removed. _

_That was about two months ago. _

_He and his friend were brewing the potion, secretly, while taking notes. Draco knew Androca appreciated doing this potion with him. _

_But he didn't know that his friend was slowly dieing._

_Distracting him, "Hey, Draco?"_

_He looked up from his book, "Yes?"_

_Pointing out, "Hey, look here. It says here we have to do an incantation. But I can't read any of that."_

_Scanning, "I can. I can teach you how to say it, if you want."_

_He sheepishly chuckled, "You see that's the problem. When I try to remember an incantation, I can't remember it as well. And you have to say the incantation right off the bat."_

_Murmuring, "Besides, I'll be dying faster if I do this… It'll just speed up the process, and I don't want to die somewhere else."_

_Draco stared at him with befuddlement. "What? What are you talking about?"_

_Androca sighed, "There's this thing… It's like a new disease or virus that I happened to have caught in an area I was passing by. In that area, one of the big-time crooks in that area was trying to do this plot for terrorism… I happened to have been one of the few victims that got hit by this disease. It slowly withers me, much like HIV or AIDS, horrifying muggle diseases, except faster. And if I strain myself than the usual, it hastens up the virus. It is not contagious person to person, but when the source is exposed to people, that's where it is contagious."_

_Draco stopped his stirring as was instructed in the book, and sat down. "But are you sure…?"_

_He was frightened, and yet, calmed, and saddened. _

_"So you're saying that **I **__would have to **do **__this incantation and **take**__ this potion? That's absurd!! You've waited your live to do this-this type of thing! There's enough for the two of us! How can such-" _

_Androca cut him off. He shook his head. "For one thing Draco, use your logic. Even if we take the same potion, it does not guarantee that we'd be in the same time. And you don't know exactly how drastic this potion might do to me. It might even shorten three months worth of life, if possible!"_

_He placed his hands on his shoulders and stared into Draco's eyes for a moment, the hazel sternly gleaming, and he hugged Draco. "Besides, you seem more worth it than I; you seem like you had a life much harder than mine. I can tell. It's everywhere you walk, you look. It's just **there**__."_

_He removed himself from Draco, "Besides, you can tell me your adventures when you come back. I'm busying myself with the newest fiction novel of mine otherwise. Maybe I can find a charm, or perhaps a simple spell to send you things through the space continuum. You'll never know, right?"_

_He glanced at his pocket watch, "Well, I got to go. It's time for my shift, and the potion is done for today, right? See you tomorrow, Draco. Have a good night." _

_He waved and gave a grin of reassurance. And he walked away._

_A tiny voice called back, "You too."_

_That was about a month ago. He had remembered that day very well, as if it were yesterday or perhaps taking place right now. The corners of his mouth were twitching upward in contentment. He had not been this happy, and this free in such a long time. It was a time way beyond his youth. He took a look at his watch. 8:30. He still had about two to four hours, depending on if the potion was cooling slowly or rapidly. _

_He walked out of the dorms, and glanced around in the common room, seeing if anyone was there; just a few people._

_He left out of the room, muttering the password once again, and made it down to the Great Hall, where everyone was expecting him._

_He got stares from all directions as he entered, and he sat down in silence, with the usual face. Alone, he ate in silence, just wishing for time to hurry. He discreetly watched what he had eaten, but tucked up, in hopes for filling up. _

_Moments later, when he was rather satisfied, he went to an empty classroom were Androca was waiting. He shut the door behind him silently as he muttered a few charms to prevent any body from coming in, and sat in a chair near Androca._

_"Is it ready?"_

_He sort of shrugged. "It's nearly done. All we have to do is sprinkle the pixie dust and say the words, and in a few minutes it should be cool enough to drink."_

_Draco nodded, "Ok," and took the bag of pixie dust given to him.  _

_Reading the book one last time, he took two pinches, as followed, and muttered the olden English._

_"Divine, Unity, Truste,_

_Bring back the time that was lost._

_Air, light, star, heaven,_

_Stir anew the time thou hast given._

_Purity, Virtue, Wisdom,_

_Give the strength and will thine forward,_

_And taketh thou in Chrono's Hands"_

_Draco took a long wooden spoon, and stirred for a few more minutes. In seconds, the dark purple turned a nearly translucent milky white. It was clear, but with bare coloration. He had ladled enough of the potion into two vials, feeling the iciness of the potion on the glass. Placing the cap on top of one of the vials, he placed it in his pockets, placing an unbreakable charm on it. Taking the other vial in his right hand and he took a glance at Dromwell. _

_"Don't forget, if you need to get back, and there is no more of the potion, you have to find your time guide to lead you, and say the incantation once more. Time won't move except for the potion makers. Well, me anyway. " _

_Nodding with impatience, "Well, good luck Draco." _

_He returned the gesture. "You too, Andro'..."_

_He shut his eyes, and swallowed the tangy, yet cold concoction and fell into a bleak void; feeling his blood rush into his face faster than before. He felt all the sensation pull away as he drew inside of it. And he fell straight in. _

That was how he got here. He sighed, as he pulled the silken sheets around him. It was still night. He just came from the Astronomy Tower. He had sworn he felt someone there before him, and followed; for a moments time, anyways. 

He was running out of time. Only the potion maker doesn't freeze when the potion is being taken, and Andro's life was draining normally. He wanted to be there. It was scaring him, being away in a foreign, and yet familiar landscape. He had to find the Time Guide.

_Where? Who could it be? It could have been anyone! There are millions out here! _

He had remembered Andro's words calling out to him, '_For all you know, they could be near by you, or under your nose…' ___

_Who would it be then? _

He shuddered at the thought.

He sighed and shut his eyes and drew into sleep.

_He was sorting this out in the morning._

-- End Chapter/Part 2

**Author's ****Notes: Wow… That ended up better and longer than I thought it would have been. I was looking through CoS for some little on hand research. This is getting better though…Very much. And I am DEFINITELY sure to save this in HTML or I will kick my butt.**

I have been addicted to HTML. O.o;; Again. 

Had a Happy T/Turkey/Bird Day anyone? I did! Though, pork was served than turkey. --;; Well I hope you enjoy this! I worked hours (two/three really) on this! ^.- 

Review if you dare!

~A-Chan Yuy~

11/23/01

 5:03/:07 AM CST


End file.
